


Sweet Rewards

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Food, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth uses of a sugary incentive to get to the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rewards

Peter is sitting at the kitchen doing the work he brought home with him. He hears El sigh behind him. He doesn't look up, but he doesn't have to to know that she is disappointed that he has done the same thing the past three nights in a row. Instead of pleading with her husband to stop for the night and pay attention to her, she pushes the files away and sits on his lap. She is sitting sideways so her legs dangle of the side of his legs and she is able to face him. She pulls his face into a long embrace and sucks on his bottom lip. While she has him distracted she removes the tie from his neck and uses it as a blindfold. Elizabeth kisses Peter a few more times before her lips disappear. Peter hears footsteps approaching behind his chair. He tries to turn to see who the mystery guest was, but the strong willed woman who is perched on his lap had other ideas.

Elizabeth holds her husband still by the shoulders. Peter smells a familiar scent with his eyes blindfolded his other senses are heightened.

It is Neal.

He is confused for a moment before he remembers his wife's devious side. Peter doesn't have the time to ask his wife what she was thinking before a different set of lips from above his head attach themselves to his own. Elizabeth releases Peter's hands and he immediately takes off the blindfold. Peter only has slight trouble removing it because the extraneous lips have not moved. The blindfold drops around his neck and Peter stares into the blue eyes in front of him.

Neal's face is upside down in front of him. He is sure that he can not be comfortable standing like that even if he probably has been in more compromising situations. Peter is not thinking of what those situations may be. No, he definitely isn't.

For a moment, Peter is speechless. Neal doesn't move an inch. Elizabeth tells Neal to go to the couch and she and Peter will be behind him. Neal follows her instruction As soon as Neal is out of ear shot, Peter whispers to his wife who is still sitting on his lap.

"Do i want to hear the explanation?"

"We talk. Sometimes about you. I was surprised to learn how deep his feelings really were. He always acts so well mannered when he comes over. It must be exhausting. Despite his protests I convinced him that he was hurting himself by keeping this up." Elizabeth responds.

She continues, "Don't look so shocked, even with the blindfold on you knew exactly who was behind you and you didn't say a word. Come on, we have to talk about this and what it means".

Elizabeth grabs something out of the fridge and leads Peter to the couch where Neal is sitting. She sits on one side of Neal and she gestured for Peter to sit on the other side.

“This is how this is going to work,” Elizabeth starts, “We have some important things to talk about. It might not be easy, but you are both not alone. I have devised an incentive program. I bought a surprise.” Elizabeth pulls a can of whipped cream from behind her back. “When one of you talks about how you feel about one another you will get a treat.” Elizabeth shakes the can and sprays some whipped cream in her mouth. “Who wants to start?”

Peter moves to speak. He looks at Neal. “I worry about you. I want a better life for you. Sometimes I think you are lonely and it tightens something in my chest. I think I care about you, but I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to. I want to know how you feel.” Peter opens his mouth and tips his head back. Elizabeth complies with her promise and holds the whipped cream can upside down over his mouth.

Neal realizes it is his turn to speak up.”I didn’t know what I was allowed to do either. The two of you have given me so much. I am afraid I will never be able to fully express my appreciation. I love that you let me into your private lives. Thank you.” Neal opens his mouth and Elizabeth leans over her husband to oblige.

“You are always welcome here Neal, you know that. We are happy to have you. We love you,” Elizabeth says. Peter grabs the can from her, shakes it and sprays some in her mouth.

“She is right. I do love you. I think I have for awhile. Maybe I just didn’t realize it,” Peter admits. He opens his mouth but the whipped cream misses his mouth. Instead it lays on Neal’s left cheek.

“Go get it!” Elizabeth says conspiratorially with a smile on her face.

Peter sticks out his tongue and licks Neal’s cheek with a flourish making a delightful slurping sound.

“I love you too, Peter,” Neal chokes out. He steals the whipped cream from Elizabeth and sprays it in Peter’s mouth. He puts the can aside and attacks Peter’s mouth his own. After all the whipped cream is gone, Neal’s tongue takes one more moment to explore his mouth and then pulls back. Neal gives up and moves to sit on Elizabeth’s lap. “And I especially love you Elizabeth. I wouldn’t be here without you. Thank you.”

Peter kisses his wife on the cheek, mouthing “thank you” into her skin.


End file.
